A hard selection?
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Well, Akari now is playing regular in the Seirin team. She very trusts to her team-mates know, and in the Inter High she has to face Akashi his boyfriend? What'll happen? Seirin or Akashi?


One day after practice, "Akari!""Ah Sakura and Sazaki?""Let's walk to home together!""Sure with my pleasure" then we walking to home together. And, Sakura started a conversation between us "Nee Akari, what about your study now?""Hmm.. I always get rank 1, haha""I see.. You're very clever""Not really haha""In Teiko, you're smart too""It's just a past""Yes.. And where's all members of GoM now?""In their own school?""I know that, except Murasakibara and Akashi""Oh.."""You know where's Akashi, don't you?""Akashi? Huh? Why me?""You're two very close! I think you're his girlfriend""N-No Sakura!""I see" then I have to ride a next bus "Jaa nee.. We separated here""Jaa!" after that while in the bus, I still thinking about Akashi, I last met him since that Winter Cup.

Then I arrived at my villa, "Tadaima""Okaeri, miss""Arigatou.. Then, I'll take a bath""Ah.. Miss, your parents are gong to come tomorrow""Tomorrow? Here? Oh..""They have some stuff here""I see.. It's lucky because tomorrow is Saturday" I took a bath and after that take a rest. Tomorrow, they really-really come "Mom and Dad, why you're are here?""We have to do meeting here, we'll leave at the day after tomorrow, honey""Soukka.. You better take rest, I'll go first""Oh.. Come before night, we'll go somewhere!""..? Okay!" then I went to school to do some stuffs and practice. After the practice end, "Akari! Do you want to go with us?""Where?""Majiba""Summimasen. I have to go..""Okay!" I leaved them and went back to home alone.

And in the afternoon, we are going to somewhere "Where we want to go?""Some place, you'll meet your fiancee""Fiancee? I'm still 16 mom""Yeah.." we just quiet until we arrived at a house "Remember, be silent and calm like princess""Ha'i!" I just staring over there, and someone called me "Oh.. Hello" i turned back and it's Akashi? "A-Akashi-kun!""Nozomi! What are you doing here?""It's my parents..""You don't refuse it?""Th-That's.. I can't do that.. Sorry""Hmm.. Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and walking "Eh? W-Where?""In to my house" I blushed for a bit while still walking and we arrived at a small garden.

"Uwaa.. It's beautiful!""Really?""Yeah!""I spend my free time here, no one never come here except you""E-Eh.." heard that, i'm feel that i'm special "E-Etto..""Ah, why you are come here?""My mom said I'll meet my fiancee""Oh good then""B-but, I love someone.. Huh..""haha""D-do you love someone?"".." he quiet for a while "S-Sorry""It's okay, maybe I love someone""Ohh.." heard that, I just gave him a gentle smile. Then, I feel vibrate from my phone and I have to come back "I have to go.. See you again, Akashi-kun!""Wait!""Ehh?" then he kissed my cheek "A-Akashi-kun?""A reply from your kiss before""Haha" I chuckled to him and leaved him there to go to the car "Tadaima""where have you been, Akari?""Ah.. I met my friend, Akashi-kun!""Oh.. Okay""..?" i just confused there because usually my parents ask me about my friends that I told but different now with Akashi-kun.

I love Akashi-kun, but it's definetely hard to say that. Anyway, hard to have a relationship with someone until my works a member in an idol group ends or graduate but I still enjoy all my works there even now is my three years in here. "Done!" said me after done the theather "You always do your best""Senpai! Thanks!""No problem.. Anyway, do you thinking about someone?""Eh? No..""You like expressed your feeling""Y-Yeah.. But, i can't!""Love musn't posses him""Eh?""You can be his close friends, not his girlfriend. Support him!""I see.. Thanks Senpai!""Okay" that words are remaining my memory.

One day at the practice, "Winter cup.. Well it's final right?""Yes.. We'll fight aother strong school""Really?""Don't be surprised" then coach comes "Minna.. Line up! Our match or the final will fight Rakuzan High School""Hee? It's a strong opponent?""Bakari.. They ranked first at Inter High""Oh.. We must win""And.. There's one GoM members, Akashi"".." i stared for a while Riko still cleared them about that and we practice hard and do our best . After the practice,"Rakuzan..""Nozomi-san""Ha'i?""Why are you like scared""I am not scared, Kuroko-kun""You scared or don't want to fight Akashi-kun?""..""Just select it, friends or your team""Ahh.." then Kuroko leave me alone and i'm crying there.

In the day, "Wait.. where's Akari-chan?""She'll be late, coach""Kuroko-kun.. Okay" then after that, I comes to the locker room with a body full of sweat "Sorry I'm late" i took in all my bag in the locker "Nozomi-san?""Ah Kuroko-kun, i already select Seirin! I'll make seirin to be the best! No matter who's the opponent, we'll win as a team!""yess!" that day, i fired up and play basketball very fun. Untought, I enjoying the zone but i didn't realise it and the end Seirin win "Ah.. We win!" some tears fall down and they full of happiness.

In the way back to school, Akashi appeared in front of us "Akashi-kun!""Tetsuya.. Can I borrow her for a minute?" said him as grabbed my neck like grabbed his friends "Sure, take Nozomi-san""Good" then he tok me go "E-Eh? Help mee.." then everyone stalked from back quietly, and Akashi turned back "Just a minute.. Please don't stalk us" said him with a scary smile so everyone stopped "Ganbare, Akari!""Hee.." we stopped at a vending machine and he bought me a hot chocolate "Here""T-Thanks, Akashi-kun""Hmm..""E-Etto, why you're called me?""Honestly, i underustimate Seirin""Y-You""But, after you played, they become stronger than before.. Maybe I'm proud""Oh.. " i grinned to him "Thanks, Akashi-kun!" then he quiet for a while and i still drinking "Nozomi""Hmm?""Listen it, i won't tell it again""Yes.. What?""It's an order, be mine.. I love you!""R-Really?.. Me too.. Huh""Good then, my words are absolute""Haha..""I love you since we'e at Teiko""Me me too.. but, it's embarassing to say it to you.. I was hopeless, huh""Hopeless?" he smirked "A-Akashi-kun?""Okay, i'll guide you to go back to your team" i stared for a while.

"Just now? You don't want to meet me again?""Sure I wanr, we'll meet again in this place""Akashi-kun, i just kidding""You..""I know you're the busy one, I won't disturb you.. We can meet againwhen we're at free time!""Why you're very understand me?""I don't know, haha""You aren't a little girl again""Sure I am,ah.. forget it""Haha""I'll send you e-mail everyday""Thanks!" then he stopped and automaticlly i stopped too "Akashi-kun?" then he tried to kiss me and i frozen here, but "Don't do something like that here!" all of GoM comes(except Kuroko) "Ah.""Akashicchi! You steal the start ssu""Akachin, you're too aggressive""You all" i just saw him a while then laughing and i received a call from my coach "Hello?""WHERE ARE YOU BAKARI? WE'LL LEAVE YOU" i unconccected it "I must go, see you minna!""Jaa!" then Akashi runned "Oi wait""Ehh?" I turned back, and untought we're kissed "..""See you, Nozomi""Y-Yeah.." i blushed then go back. Well, if you're in my situation you should select your friends because they are very important.


End file.
